kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2015 Event/@comment-24978536-20150222162408
I'm pretty much done with my Isokaze farming and also the event, didn't get her and I don't have any hope or motivation left to continue (resources are close to their end too). Cleared everything from E-1 to E-4 on Hard, E-5 on Medium and it was a smooth sailing from the start to the end really - none of the maps gave me and my ship girls a particulary hard time. However, my main goal of the event was left unfulfilled, as I was unable to get Isokaze - I've always wanted to have that girl in my fleet, I find that her appearance has an alluring charm to her, completely different to any other ship girl in the game. Her personality is likeable too and her decent AA stat could also have been of use in my fleet, even though I already have 12 DD... Well, it can't be helped, I'll have to wait for her to become available through other means. It sucks really, but I suppose I have no right to complain since I didn't even do my absolute best when farming for her and my total sorties were rather low (didn't log in to Kancolle at all on some days, even though I could have done so and send some expeditions off every now and then for more resources). Overall, I enjoyed Summer Event and Fall Event 2014 more. Partly, it is actually due to the ship lock mechanism present in those events, I actually liked the fact that I was restricted on what ships to use as it made me plan more. I did get to make use of my large fleet here in Winter Event too though, as I voluntarily used some different ships in some maps. I didn't get to use almost any CA(V) though, and I have 10 high leveled ones availabe. Aside from the ship lock, Summer Event 2014 maps just felt so refreshing and fun and while Winter Event did bring similar feelings, they were not as strong. Fall Event 2014 is almost equal to Winter Event in my book in terms of enjoyment, but since it had ship lock mechanism and Fall E-2 being my favourite map in the whole game so far (I also got to meet Amatsukaze there <3), I have to say I enjoyed Fall Event more. For the extra operations though (excluding Winter E-4), I enjoyed Winter's E-5 (Medium) the most. Summer E-6 I didn't take on, having lacked any CV(L) for that map and also due to watching a stream of that map where a Japanese admiral was spamming bunch of repair goddessess and still failed to beat the map. The feeling that stream gave me... I can't describe it well. Maybe "hopelesness" would be a good word... Well, in any case, just that stream alone made me want to take a long break from Kancolle. As for Fall E-4, to me that map felt like the only way to beat it was to pray that the CV Hime didn't murder your ship girls on the pre-boss node... I don't like when I have to resort to praying. Thinking back though, I suppose there may have been a better composition than what I used for that map though, but well, whatever. I won't go deeply into the event ships, but I'll say that Ro-chan is incredibly adorable and I'm extremely happy to have her in my fleet, and also that Katori-sensei and Asashimo (the delinquent, lol) made a good addition to my roster too. Amagi... well, she is nice, but I'm not that huge fan of her, though I'm happy to have her in my roster too.